


America's Suitehearts

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: The Distance [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Annoyed Derek, Flirting, Full Moon, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: Derek wished that everyone could smell the way he and Stiles were like one person. Then maybe he would be left alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, been busy. Hope you enjoy this

The thing about living in Beacon Hills was that, even before they actually got together, the entire town seemed to know that Derek wasn’t available. Everywhere he went, Stiles was too.

 

But the thing about Berkeley was that no one knew Derek and Stiles. No one could possibly know all of the things that they’d been through together, that they’d literally saved each other’s lives over and over again until it became habit, that every time one of them was in danger or was feeling especially angry or excited, the other felt it too. They didn’t know that Derek and Stiles were DerekandStiles, but the thing was that Derek had forgotten what it looked like when people were attracted to him. So when he helped a girl get something off of a high shelf at a grocery store and in the next second she asked for his number, he was completely floored.

 

“What?” he said stupidly.

 

“Maybe we could go for coffee sometime,” she said brightly. “There’s a little place near the high school that I like to go to. You could join me.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, I have a boyfriend,” Derek spluttered. He couldn’t remember how to handle this sort of thing. How had he ever handled this sort of thing?

 

Her face fell. “Oh, I—sorry, you don’t look like—well—thanks for the help!” And she was gone.

 

It wasn’t the first time. On Christmas Eve, he and Stiles went out to dinner and the waitress was subtly flirting the whole time. Derek didn’t notice until Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and said, “You’re not seriously missing this, are you?” When she came back and her number was written on a napkin she slipped under his plate, Derek called her back, firmly pressed the napkin back into her hand, and said politely that he wasn’t interested.

 

“Got someone waiting for you at home, sweetheart?” she asked, backing off immediately.

 

“If you want to call our bed someone, then I guess we do,” Stiles chimed in, and Derek hid a smile behind his hand when she went stiff. After staring wordlessly for a few seconds, she turned and walked away very quickly, and only appeared once more to give them the check. Derek paid (“I chose the expensive restaurant, I’m paying, Stiles.”) and they left hand in hand. Stiles never seemed uncomfortable while they were there, but once the door was closed to their room he flopped down on top of Derek and refused to move. “You’re mine,” he mumbled into Derek’s shirt.

 

Derek kissed the top of his head in reassurance.

 

New Year’s Eve, Lydia had a few friends over from the university and one girl was eyeing Derek with interest for over an hour before she came over. He and Parrish were watching Stiles and Lydia furiously debate the origin of some kind of dog when he felt a tap on his shoulder and was met with a ridiculous amount of cleavage when he turned around. “So _you’re_ Lydia’s roommate,” she purred, and Derek cringed inwardly at the way her voice wrapped around the words. “She didn’t mention you were so…”

 

“Taken?” he interrupted her before he could stop himself.

 

But it didn’t deter her. She peered over his shoulder before raising an eyebrow in mock surprise. “Really? I don’t see anyone.” She laid a hand on his chest and he flinched back, fighting to keep his eyes from flashing blue. “Guy like you can’t get tied down for too long, right?” She laughed, stepping closer, and she smelled all wrong, too flowery and somewhat drunk. Derek reached up to pull her hand away, but once he had his fingers around her wrist he didn’t know what to do with it. So he let go and it went to twirl a strand of hair around her finger while she bit her lip.

 

So he tried a different tactic. “You see that guy over there?” He pointed to Stiles, who hadn’t seen a thing. “I’m in love with him. We’ve been sharing a bed every night for around nine months now, and we’ve been together for about six or seven or that. So I suggest you back off.”

 

“Seems like he’s a little more interested in Lydia than you right now,” the girl murmured, refusing to take the not-so-subtle hint. “He won’t notice if you’re gone for a few minutes.”

 

Derek growled low in his throat. “Back. Off.” Her eyes widened and she smelled even more aroused, if possible, so he finally let his control go just enough for his eyes to turn. She stumbled back immediately, startled, and said, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“I’m not the one actively hitting on a guy who already said no,” Derek snapped. “If you want someone in your pants that badly, there’s a male strip club across town. Excuse me,” and he walked over to Stiles and buried his nose in his hair to get rid of the girl’s perfume-and-sex smell that he felt was all over him. Stiles didn’t miss a beat, just wrapped an arm around his waist and kept talking to Lydia, and Derek stayed right next to him for the rest of the night, until midnight came and he could kiss him, long and slow, in front of everyone.

 

“It’d be so much easier if everyone were a werewolf,” Derek muttered later when the party finally cleared out. He finally felt right with the scent of him and Stiles lingering everywhere, with the slow ache that was building in his body from how determinedly Stiles had pushed him back to the bed (because it turned out he hadn’t missed just how close the girl had gotten). “They’d know I’m not interested.”

 

“I know you’re mine,” Stiles said sleepily into his hair. “That’s what’s important.”

 

It was true, but it didn’t stop Derek from being aggressively affectionate with Stiles the next time they went out together, on Stiles’ first day of classes. Derek decided to hang out in one of the libraries to do his own work so they could grab lunch together after, but he walked him all the way to his class and dropped a kiss in his hair before he left. “I don’t know who you are, but you freaking scored big time,” Derek heard someone say to Stiles as he left, and he bit back a smile when Stiles’ spluttered for a moment before settling for, “Yeah, I kind of did.”

 

After a week of this, no one stopped Derek to ask him for his number anymore. And by then he’d figured out how much he actually liked being ridiculously cute with Stiles where everyone could see, so he didn’t stop.

 

**

 

“I’ve got someone with me!” Lydia called as she slammed through the door.

 

Derek groaned and pulled the pillow over his head in a hopeless attempt to go back to sleep. He didn’t care what Stiles said, it was perfectly acceptable to be sleeping at four in the afternoon, especially after what they had done last night (Stiles was ruthless when he wanted to be, and last night he’d announced that Derek was going to come at least four times before they went to sleep).

 

He would’ve stayed right there if Stiles hadn’t let out a surprised, “Kira, hi!” The faint smell of burnt toast filtered in under the door, a scent that he recognized instantly despite only having known Kira for a few months before he left. He finally heaved himself to a sitting position and shrugged on the first shirt he grabbed before opening the door and shuffling out into the living room, where Stiles was hugging Kira and Lydia was leaning smugly on the couch.

 

Kira spotted him from over Stiles’ shoulder and smiled at him. “Hey.”

 

Derek nodded back, unable to trust that his voice wouldn’t be sleep-scratched, but she still hugged him hard. Her eyes twinkled in amusement at his bedhead and Stiles winked at him. He ignored the snark in favor of kissing Stiles’ temple and pulling a tiny carton of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer.

 

“How long has that been going on?” Kira whispered to Lydia, apparently forgetting that Derek could hear her anyways.

 

“Since last…March, was it?” Stiles must have nodded or something because Lydia went on. “They’ve got some sort of special bond or something. It’s a long story.”

 

“What’re you doing in town?” Stiles asked.

 

“I transferred here from Boston,” Kira told them. “I missed California and I thought I’d try to surprise you guys. Except you’re actually here, so…” She laughed nervously. “Anyone else at Berkeley?” Derek smiled into his ice cream; she still failed miserably at casual.

 

“Everyone else is still in Beacon Hills,” Lydia said.

 

Kira nodded. “That’s what I thought. I was going to drive up in a couple of days to go and see them for the weekend. Maybe…maybe we could all go together?” Derek saw how Stiles stiffened and immediately moved to his side, wrapping a hand around his hip. Stiles breathed deeply and leaned into him for a second.

 

Kira didn’t miss it. “I’m missing something, aren’t I?”

 

Lydia bit her lip. “Stay for dinner? We’ll fill you in.” Her tone was carefully neutral. “Derek? Some of your soup would be good, I think.” Derek nodded in agreement, kissing Stiles one more time on the cheek and turning to grab what he needed from the cabinets while Lydia led Stiles to the living room to finish a movie that he’d started earlier. Kira hesitated, then leaned against the counter and asked if there was anything she could do.

 

Derek handed her a potato and a few carrots. “Can you peel these and then cut them up?” She was anxious now, knowing that she’d stepped in something unknown, and he wanted to calm her down before she spiraled into her own uncertainty. “Cutting board’s in the bottom drawer next to the sink.”

 

He waited for her to speak first. “Stiles, huh? What happened with that girl…Braeden?”

 

Derek shrugged. “Long-term, we wanted different things. It wouldn’t have worked.”

 

“And it works with Stiles?” she said dubiously. “You two hated each other.”

 

“We didn’t hate each other,” Derek replied easily. It wasn’t a lie.

 

“Scott seemed to think so.”

 

Derek shrugged. “He was wrong.”

 

He saw Kira nod out of the corner of his eye. “So how’d you and Stiles…?”

 

Derek smiled a little. “Slowly,” he admitted. “Complicatedly. I think it was near August by the time we actually…did anything about it.”

 

Kira blinked in surprise. “And you’re living together? All this time?”

 

“With his dad first,” Derek explained. “And now with Lydia. Maybe later, after things settle down.” He didn’t voice the vague thought that maybe they could build a house on his family’s old property and live there after Stiles finished school. “You should know now that Scott isn’t the same as when you left. And he and Stiles aren’t…they’re not close anymore.” He didn’t know how much more to say after that.

 

Kira sighed. “I think I know.”

 

Derek finished dinner on his own, urging her to go join Lydia and Stiles. They ate together in near silence, and then finally Kira asked. “What happened?”

 

It all came out slowly, so that Kira wasn’t overwhelmed. She couldn’t believe that Scott would send Stiles away at first, but she went quiet to let them continue. Derek briefly went over leaving Braeden and then joining his sister’s pack, and between the two of them he and Stiles managed to explain their bond, how Derek had felt his poisoning, and then how Stiles felt Derek’s near sacrifice. Stiles wound up being the one to tell her about Scott, how he’d tricked Derek and Stiles into fighting the harpy alone, and then the darkness they’d pulled out of him. He was completely toneless, expression blank, but his hand shook in Derek’s under the table.

 

Kira looked like she didn’t want to believe any of it. “Why would he do that?”

 

“Why would the nogitsune target Stiles?” Lydia threw out. “We don’t know. Scott wasn’t himself. Well, not completely himself.”

 

Stiles stood up and started gathering their dishes. “I’ll get started on these,” he mumbled. Derek got up to help him, silently offering support, and Kira left soon after that to go to her dorm. The night was mostly quiet from then, because Stiles didn’t feel like speaking and no one felt like forcing conversation.

 

It was a full moon outside, and Derek felt restless despite how hard Stiles had ridden him last night (over and over and over). He didn’t want to run, but he wanted to shift, felt it itching under his skin. He hadn’t shifted fully since before the incident in Chicago, not feeling the need. But tonight… _Stiles doesn’t need you like that,_ he told himself sternly, but it didn’t lessen the tingling that ran up his spine, and standing in the shower alone he was shuddering with how uncomfortable it felt not to give in. He heard the door open and Stiles slip inside, and a moment later he stepped into the shower with Derek. He kissed Derek softly once, twice, before Derek shook his head.

 

“I can’t—Stiles, I want—”

 

“It’s okay,” Stiles whispered, reaching up to massage shampoo into Derek’s hair. “Just a few more minutes, okay? Let me help.”

 

By the time they were finished, Derek was curling in on himself trying to keep it in, letting Stiles run a towel over him. “Do it,” Stiles said softly, and in the next moment Derek gave in. He instantly felt sleepy and content, even more so when Stiles ran a hand through the fur on his back. “Come on.” Stiles led them to their room and closed the door behind them, and Derek fell asleep before he could remember that he wasn’t supposed to.

 

**

 

When he woke, the sky was gray and he was human again, and Stiles was shivering on the other side of the bed. He reached over instantly and pulled the covers up and over them both, surrounding Stiles with the heat coming off of his own body. Stiles woke up slowly, and in a few minutes he was panting into Derek’s mouth, pulling him over on top of him and gasping out, “Please, please, please.” The moon was already gone, but Derek felt the power of it in his veins, or maybe it was the electric fire of magic in Stiles’, and he couldn’t help the way he pushed inside Stiles and then just didn’t stop. He bit the skin over Stiles’ throat and Stiles choked on his words.

 

They both passed out again and didn’t wake up until almost eleven.

 

Stiles had an obvious bruise that Lydia smirked at, and Derek felt smug when he walked with Stiles to his two o’clock class. “You animal,” Stiles muttered under his breath the third time someone whistled at him, but he was hiding a smile in Derek’s shoulder and holding his hand, so Derek didn’t really think he meant it.


End file.
